1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to collapsible enclosures and particularly to insulated collapsible enclosures.
2. Relevant Art
It is well known that water lines and other equipment that is exposed to the atmosphere and cold temperatures need protection from freezing, for example. Many pipelines are run underground for this reason as well as for aesthetic reasons of removing the pipelines from sight. The problems of maintenance, access and operation of components in the pipeline, however, make it impractical to have every portion of the line underground. Backflow preventers must vent to the atmosphere making burial impossible and installation in a floodable pit impractical. The compromise in many installations is to bury the pipeline except for the sections having valves and backflow preventers, which must be adjusted or serviced. These sections are positioned just above ground level with the pipeline upstream and downstream from the valve sections being underground. These exposed sections are positioned just above ground level with the pipeline upstream and downstream from the valve sections being underground. These exposed sections are subject to freezing and vandalism and becoming inoperable unless they are protected from the weather.
What is needed is a cover that may be heated if desired for outdoor components primarily of water systems. Moreover, the enclosure should be modular for easy assembly or disassembly, to save freight costs and warehouse space and for ease and speed of installation at a given site.